Conventional rotational molding units are made up of a rotating arm on one or both ends of which the receiving apparatus for the mold is arranged. All-axis rotation of the mold is produced with the aid of the rotary motion of the rotary arm and the additional rotary motion of the holding apparatus for the receiving apparatus.
Such designs require a great deal of space, since the pivot radius of the rotary arm determines the dimension of the mold but also the dimensioning of the unit. The costs of such units are therefore suitable only for larger production volumes. In addition, a considerable energy expenditure is required for moving the mold by way of the pivot arm.